La hija del sol y la luna
by elilovesanime
Summary: La vida del príncipe Natsu pende de un hilo, solo tiene cinco días para encontrar a la hija de la luz y la oscuridad, el la quiere dar como sacrificio para seguir con su vida pero, ¿Que sucederá cuando el desarrolle sentimientos hacia la joven doncella?.Una historia de amor donde la prueba final sera la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Era una hermosa mañana en el reino de Fiore, el sol brillaba con intensidad, los pájaros cantaban y los niños corrían.

En el centro de la plaza la gente se reunía a ver cómo la gente combatía para defender el título del mejor peleador que podía a ver.

Se encontraba el joven príncipe Natsu luchando contra un tipo tres veces más grande su tamaño estaba siendo vencido de una forma muy patética.

—HAGAN SUS APUESTAS TODOS— gritaba un joven de cabellos negros

Natsu fue empujado y el pelinegro lo atajo.

—Vamos no me dejes en ridículo

—Estoy seguro que ganare

Golpeo en el estómago al tipo con quien luchaba para su sorpresa no le hizo ningún efecto y el hombre lo alzo propinándole un golpe directo en la cara, al caer al suelo tosió y escupió sangre.

Se escucharon caballos cabalgar cerca.

— ¿El príncipe se encuentra aquí?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Natsu fue empujado enfrente del caballero, este lo miro con decepción y el solo atino a sonreír burlistamente.

—El rey demanda a tener un encuentro con usted, por favor suba al caballo

Natsu solo asintió y seguidamente se subió al caballo.

Al llegar al palacio, el joven entro rápido y directo al estudio de su padre el rey Igneel sabía que si tardaba otro minuto más seria hombre muerto y eso que aún le dolía el cuerpo por la paliza que le habían dado.

Su padre estaba sentado en el escritorio firmando unos papeles.

Con determinación Natsu entro a la habitación sintiendo un poco de nervios.

— ¿Padre me llamabas?

El hombre de cabellos rojizos levanto la mirada encontrando la de su hijo.

—Claro hijo, ven tenemos que hablar

Su padre se levantó y guio a su hijo al balcón donde se podía ver toda la ciudad.

—Cuando era niño mi padre me preparo para la exigencia de la vida, me enseñó a ser buena persona, a anteponer al reino antes que a mí mismo, tuve un duro tiempo sintiendo que no podría gobernar un reino pero mírame ahora lo eh logrado siendo Fiore un hermoso lugar para convivir.

El joven trago incomodo solo había un significado para aquello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sabes hijo algún día todo esto será tuyo, atenderás las necesidades del pueblo y serás un buen rey.

—Oh padre por favor no, aun no estoy preparado tú tienes mucho tiempo por delante también tu puedes hacerte cargo aun.

—Me estoy volviendo viejo y necesito que tomes conciencia, ya eres un hombre

—No me puedes obligar a hacerlo

— ¡Eres el único heredero al trono!, que pretendes que haga hijo mío

—Consíguete otro yo no quiero ser ningún rey

Natsu lo miro con enojo y salió de la habitación tirando la puerta tras su salida. No le gustaba la idea de pensar en un futuro siendo un rey el solo quería divertirse con sus amigos y encontrar a mujeres con quienes pasar el rato.

Él quería ser libre sin ninguna obligación, en su enojo decidió quedarse en su habitación.

Eran alrededor de la una de la mañana, el joven príncipe seguía dormido, tratando de olvidar su enojo.

La madre acaricio el cabello de su hijo, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos ella sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para no poder verlo jamás, ella simplemente compartía sus últimas horas con su pequeño, bueno ya no tan pequeño hijo.

Le dio un beso en su mejilla y lo arropo una última vez, el padre que se encontraba mirando la escena desde la puerta dejo salir de sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras.

Le había prometido a su esposa que sería fuerte por la familia pero ya había roto la promesa.

El hombre tomo la mano de su mujer para apartarla de su hijo, sus sollozos eran apenas audibles no quería despertarlo.

Los padres salieron de la habitación hoy sería una larga noche.

En el bosque lo único que se escuchaba era el cabalgar de los caballos a mucha velocidad hoy abría guerra contra la oscuridad.

Los reyes se enfrentarían a su mayor pesadilla la cual estuvieron escapando por muchos años.

Le debían al rey de la oscuridad después de todo y eso era algo muy serio.

Llegaron a un templo donde había soldados a su espera, lucharon para proteger a los reyes hasta el final pero no lograron salir vivos de esta.

Todos los soldados habían caído también los del equipo contrario, el latido de sus corazones era fuerte y el miedo los inundaba.

Una fuerte risa se escuchó desde las profundidades del templo salió, la persona a cual todos temían.

Un hombre con cuernos y alas apareció delante de ellos, vistiendo unas ropas de color negro, sus despiadados ojos rojos teñidos así por ver cuanta sangre había echo derramar los miraba atentamente.

—Ha pasado tiempo Igneel, como siempre muy hermosa reina Midna, debo admitir que estar viva le sienta muy bien.

La mujer tomo con fuerza la mano de su esposo y la entrelazo.

Luchaba para que sus lágrimas no salieran de nuevo en sus últimos momentos quería permanecer valiente.

— ¿Dónde está el primogénito?

Los dos tragaron duro, la sonrisa que alguna vez tubo el demonio se desvaneció por completo.

Sus alas se estiraron y su rostro cambio a una de enojo total.

—No podemos darte a nuestro hijo, nos sacrificaremos por él.

Su sonrisa volvió a parecer.

—Mi querida Midna prefieres sacrificar, ¿tu vida la que una vez ya perdiste?

La mujer solo miro para abajo y se colocó al lado de su esposo, le sonrió por una última vez.

—Estamos dispuestos a hacerlo

Una nube negra los rodeo haciendo que sus respiraciones se cortaran, los que una vez fueron reyes se hallaban extendidos en el suelo muertos.

—Ahora solo falta el niño

El rey de la oscuridad extendió sus alas y voló hasta el palacio, el personal que se encontraba, para cuidar del príncipe, murió en menos de un segundo, el aire que respiraban los enveneno.

Al pasar el hombre la estructura se quebrantaba y perdía el color transformándose en tonalidades de grises.

Llego a la habitación del príncipe listo para matarlo.

Al entrar lo observo con una espada en la mano él estaba preparado para sea lo que él fuera, pero al encontrarse con tal monstruosidad su seriedad le fallo llenándose de miedo.

—Así que tú debes ser el príncipe

El asintió.

—Es un placer déjeme presentarme, soy Zeref el rey de la oscuridad, de la muerte o de la inmortalidad mis títulos varían según las necesidades de la gente.

—Pues no es un gusto de mi parte conocerlo quiero que se largue

—Le sugiero no tratarme de una forma tan irrespetuosa joven príncipe, ya que pensare un poco dejarlo con vida si se porta así

Natsu sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco.

—Su vida me pertenece, sus padres lo han prometido así

El joven sonrió de medio lado retando a su oponente.

—Mis padres nunca harían algo así, si mi padre se llegara a enterar lo mataría…

— ¿Qué tan seguro estas?

—Estoy muy seguro

De la mano del demonio apareció una lacrimina se la acerco al joven, al ver la imagen el peli rosado cayo de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Eso es imposible cuando sucedió esto

Sus palabras cargadas de sentimientos le hicieron mucha gracia a la criatura que tenía enfrente.

—Por favor déjeme vivir, tengo una vida por delante

La criatura hizo aparecer en su mano una espada.

La apunto contra la garganta de Natsu trazando un camino hasta su corazón. Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—Sabes hace mucho te hubiera matado pero tengo una trabajo especial para ti

—Hare lo que sea

El demonio sonrió complacido.

—Necesito que me traigas a la princesa de Alamut la tierra santa, me es imposible entrar ahí ya que su tierra ha sido bendecida por los sacerdotes.

— ¡Pero me tomaría días llegar ahí!

—De eso me encargo yo

—De acuerdo, ¿si acepto que obtendré yo a cambio?

—Solo tu vida no te es suficiente

—Quiero la vida de mis padres de vuelta también

El rey lo miro dudoso unos segundos pero acepto ofreciéndole la mano al príncipe para cerrar su trato.

—Desde que llegues a Alamut tienes cinco días para traerme a la chica, cuando la tengas quiero que sueltes esta bengala desde ese momento tu tiempo empieza

— ¿Pero cómo veras la luz de la bengala si Alamut y Fiore están demasiado lejos?

—Es una bengala mágica se podrá ver desde cualquier lado

El joven asintió, el demonio miro por la ventana, el amanecer estaba llegando

—Tienes hoy mismo para encontrarla.

Cambio la espada por un báculo. Lo movió un par de veces e hizo aparecer alrededor del príncipe un círculo mágico el cual de este salió una luz resplandeciente y lo tele transporto en las puerta de la ciudad de Alamut.

Cayo en el duro suelo, se levantó y sintió algo en su bolsillo, al revisarlo vio una pequeña lacrimina tenía la imagen de una joven de cabellos dorados muy largos que danzaba en un patio.

—Lo siento mucho princesa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**HOLAAAAA :D aquí les traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste, estuve muy inspirada en rapunzel quería que Lucy tuviera un poder especial así que tuve que poner a trabajar mi imaginación lo más que pude y este fic salió de mi cabeza!**_

_**Consistirá en 5 capítulos (los días) y un epilogo, pero no se preocupen tratare de hacerlos biennnn largos.**_

_**Hace días que pensé en el nombre Alamut pero no me acuerdo de donde era D:**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado esperen el siguiente capítulo con ansias, claro si quieren saber que sucederá con Lucy.**_

_**¿Sera que el joven no podrá cumplir su misión por enamorarse de la bella doncella? **_

_**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabes agradecería mucho si me dejaras un Review, alimentaria mis ánimos para seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La chica del cabello dorado**_

_**Día 1.**_

_**Pov Natsu.**_

Camine por las calles de Alamut los puestos estaban recién abriéndose, llamaba la atención de varias personas, tenía un objetivo definitivo no podía distraerme.

Necesitaba ropa nueva, tenía algunas partes rotas.

Pero como podría ganar dinero rápido.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo preguntando en cada puesto si podía trabajar peor me lo negaban rapidamente.

Vi a un tumulto de personas al acercarme vi como peleaban, me recordó como yo lo hacía, pero ellos lo hacían por dinero.

— ¡Quien derrote al campeón se llevara consigo 30 mil bayas damas y caballeros!

La gente gritaba de emoción, pero nadie quería competir puede que el dinero era mucho pero tenían miedo.

Esta era la única oportunidad de ganar el dinero.

— Yo me ofrezco

Me colee entre el público llegando hasta delante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?

—Natsu

—Bueno Natsu déjame presentarte a tu contrincante

Era un hombre dos veces mi tamaño, muy musculoso.

Trague duro.

— ¿Se quiere retirar?

Mire hacia el palacio, me quite la camisa y los zapatos quedando en el pantalón.

— ¡Estoy que ardo!

Me puse delante del monstruo y me prepare mentalmente.

Lo golpee en el brazo pero no dio ningún resultado, trato de golpearme y lo esquive por poco tenía que golpearlo con algo si no, no habría ningún efecto.

—Eres un gordo estúpido que no puedes hacer nada

Me burlé de él lo tenía que provocar para que me siguiera.

Al hacerlo corrí con mucha velocidad, el me pisaba los talones, escale la pared de una casa hasta llegar al techo, el monstro trato de hacer lo mismo, en el techo de la casa habían unas cuantas vasijas, le tire todas pero seguía en pie y más enfurecido logro comenzar a subir.

Salte de techo en techo tirándole cosas sintiéndome muy preocupado de que me fuera atrapar.

Baje al mercado y le tire frutas una hizo que se resbalarle tire una sandía que quedó atrapada en su cabeza obstruyéndole la vista, me pareció muy cómico.

Subí a un segundo piso de nuevo, cuando se quitó la sandía salte sobre su estómago, se revolvió con mucho dolor y empezó a vomitar.

Fue asqueroso pero había ganado.

Todas las personas que una vez habían estado reunidas en la plaza se encontraban ahora en el mercado observando el espectáculo.

La mayoría de las personas me aplaudían y silbaban, hice una reverencia a mi público y pide mi recompensa.

El hombre estaba atónito y solo extendió su mano.

—Gracias por esto

Y seguí mi camino.

Compre una ropa apropiada me encamine hacia al palacio a pedir una audiencia con la princesa de echo no tenía la menor idea que Alamut tuviera una princesa los reyes habían muerto hace mucho y el rey era su hijo mayor. Por lo que sabía eran tres hijos varones nunca una niña.

Saque la lacrimina, la princesa estaba sentada en el balcón.

No podía mirar bien su rostro.

Después de hacer una larga fila y esperar por tres horas pude ver al consejero del rey.

—Buenos días, ¿quisiera saber para qué quiere una audiencia con el rey?

—En realidad no quiero una audiencia con el rey…

— ¿Oh busca trabajo entonces?

—Eso tampoco

— ¿Entonces que se le ofrece?

— Quisiera una audiencia con la princesa de Alamut

El consejero se rio muy alto llamando la atención de mucha gente.

—Hijo mío estas muy equivocado no hay ninguna princesa debes a verte equivocado de reino.

Escuche la risa de las personas detrás mío eso me enfureció un poco.

—Perdón por la equivocación.

Camine de nuevo hasta un pequeño parque que había, los niños jugaban a ser piratas luchando con sus espadas de madera.

Me pareció muy gracioso.

Las niñas jugaban con muñecas y una que otra peinaba a las demás.

Vi a un padre jugar con su hijo, se veían muy felices el padre mantenía cautiva a la madre.

— ¡Yo te salvare de este hombre malvado mami!

—Sobre mi cadáver—dijo el padre haciendo una voz tétrica

—Por favor sálvame—decía la madre que se encontraba detrás de un árbol

El niño acuchillo al hombre con la pequeña espada de madera y el padre cayó al suelo pretendiendo estar herido, se rieron los dos y lo tomo por los brazos subiéndolo a sus hombros.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo mi pequeño héroe— la madre beso la mejilla de su hijo

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

Fue como una patada muy fuerte en el estómago extrañaba a mis padres los quería de vuelta.

Mire de nuevo al palacio.

Ellos estaban mintiendo tenía la prueba en mis manos pero como llegar hasta ella.

Mire de nuevo la lacrimina estaba en los jardines traseros, me tomaría algo de tiempo llegar donde ella.

Le di la vuelta a todo el palacio habían guardias por todos lados tuve que tener mucho cuidado, pero eso daba prueba que estaban escondiendo algo.

Esa chica debe tener un poder muy fuerte como para que Zeref la quiera.

Había una pequeña grieta en la columna izquierda podía pasar perfectamente el jardín era enorme estaba seguro que era más grande que el de Fiore.

La busque con la mirada pero no la veía, camine por un rato más y me aburrí.

Me senté en una de las bancas color blanco que había. Escuche la risa de una chica y de inmediato la busque mire hacia arriba un balcón, ella estaba ahí.

En las paredes de la torre había enredaderas, subí por ellas hasta el final.

Sentí como si el tiempo se volviera lento era muy hermosa su cabello dorado estaba trenzado y adornado con flores, era muy largo.

Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban con alegría, su cuerpo no estaba nada mal tampoco.

Tenía un vestido color verde con blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas, le lucia de maravilla estaba bailando en círculos por lo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Seguía guindado como tonto.

Estaba ahí pero que le diría para que viniera conmigo.

Porque diablos no lo pensé antes.

Sentí como las enredaderas ya no aguantaban mi peso y se venían abajo, salte rápido al balcón.

Mire como se desprendían de la pared, respire hondo.

Me percate de lo que hice y la mire.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, estaba asustada.

Me levante rápido y corrí a taparle la boca. Estaba a punto de gritar.

Trato de quitarse de mi agarre.

—Por favor no grites, no te voy a hacer daño

Se calmó por un momento pero me seguía viendo con miedo.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, ¿me prometes que si te suelto no vas a gritar?

Ella asintió rápido.

Lento descubrí su boca y le sonreí.

Me tomo por sorpresa cuando sentí un golpe en la entrepierna.

Caí al suelo con dolor.

— ¿Porque fue eso?

—Por precaución

Su voz me pareció hermosa.

¿Que querría Zeref con ella?

— ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?

Me senté en el suelo y la mire a los ojos, eso hizo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rosado brillante.

—Soy el príncipe de Fiore Natsu Dragneel y ya te lo dije necesito tu ayuda

Me miro sorprendida, se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Este… ¿puede saber cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah si eso claro… mi nombre es Lucy

— ¿Luce?

—No, es Lucy

—Es lo mismo

Hizo una mueca.

— Voy a ser directa ¿para qué quiere un príncipe mi ayuda?

Me quede en blanco, que escusa le podría inventar.

—Necesito tu ayuda para salvar a mis padres

Me mire extraño.

—Tú eres la hija de la luna y el sol necesito tu ayuda

Abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? , ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Me quede en seco.

—Un mago me dijo que solo la hija de los dioses podría ayudarme a curar la enfermedad de mis padres así que me dijo que te encontrara

Sentí un poco de culpa por mentirle

Su mirada fue amable, la actitud de Lucy cambio mucho.

—Hagamos un trato yo salvare a tus padres pero después de eso me tienes que llevar a explorar el mundo

— ¿El mundo?

— ¡Sí!— asintió animada se dirigió hacia una pared y la abrió tenía el dibujo de un mapa gigante— quiero explorar todo esto verlo con mis propios ojos, estoy aburrida de estar encerrada en esta torre y no poder ni siquiera salir al patio y cuando lo hago es porque me escapo pero rapidamente me atrapan de nuevo

Su semblante cambio a uno lleno de tristeza.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Sera un honor princesa

Brinco de alegría y me abrazo con fuerza.

— ¿Ahora cómo podemos salir sin que nadie nos vea?

—Lo tengo todo preparado solo sígueme

Se colocó una capucha que cubrió su belleza.

La ayude a bajar la enredadera.

Escuche la voz de unas sirvientas alrededor del patio, teníamos que ser rápido.

Espere a que las voces fueran lejanas y la subí a mi espalda.

—Agárrate fuerte

Corrí con velocidad hacia la pequeña entrada.

Al llegar la baje y deje que pasáramos por ahí.

Alrededor del palacio había guardias también, nos escabullimos por los arbustos y llegamos al pueblo.

Me apoye en mis rodillas, había corrido mucho.

—Tenemos que… que

Ella no me estaba escuchando estaba asombrada mirando el pueblo, su rostro se llenó de alegría sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad.

La contemple por unos momentos, era la chica más hermosa que había podido conocer.

Me acerque lento a ella.

— ¿Quieres conocer el pueblo?

—Si por favor

Me pareció tierna.

Caminamos por todo el pueblo, se encontraba fascinada por todo aun usaba la capucha, caminamos toda la tarde, fuimos a librerías donde reviso todos los libros de aventuras que podían a ver y mapas de los lugares donde quería visitar.

Se avecinaba la noche, decidí que sería mejor tomar un descansó partiríamos mañana mismo.

Caminamos hasta una posada.

—Buenas noches en que le podemos servir

—Dos habitaciones para un día por favor

—Oh lo sentimos mucho joven solo queda una habitación, ¿pero no sería algo extraño que no durmiera con su novia?

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Me alegro que Lucy no estuviera prestando atención.

—Si tiene razón…

Me entrego las llaves de la habitación, la habitación constaba de una muy grande con dos mesitas de noche a los lados, era muy espaciosa. Lucy salto en la cama.

— ¡Que cómodo!

—Ay baño de aguas termales

— ¡En serio! , llévame

Tome las dos batas que habían y nos dirigimos a los baños había un lado para cada uno, hombre y mujer.

Al entrar a las aguas me relaje, la parte más difícil era convencer a Lucy que viniera conmigo pero fue muy fácil.

En el baño no había nadie por lo cual estaba todo muy calmado, deduce que era muy tarde.

Algo llamo la atención de mi vista, algo brillante venia del otro lado de las aguas donde era el baño de las mujeres, asome mi cabeza por las piedras y encontré algo sorprendente.

El cabello de Lucy estaba suelto, era muy largo y brillaba con intensidad por la luna, lo lavo con lentitud, pude ver una cicatriz en su pecho en forma de estrella.

Era hermosa.

Tatareaba una canción en voz baja.

Sus labios rosados me seducían y su piel blanca como la nieve se veía suave.

Después de unos momentos de mirarla me sentí estúpido, tenía que entregarla no podía gustarme.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de sacarme esa idea, le di una última ojeada antes de salir del agua.

Busque la bengala que Zeref me había entregado y la dispare al cielo, su color era verde y solo duro unos segundo en el cielo.

Seque mi cuerpo y me coloque los pantalones viejos para dormir.

Lucy aun no había entrado me imagine que con un cabello tan largo traerlo no sería nada fácil, debía ser muy pesado.

Escuche unos toques en la puerta, la abrí, Lucy tenía la bata y su cabello estaba entre sus brazos.

Sujetándolo de no caer en el suelo.

—Oye Natsu no tengo nada con que dormir

Pensé un poco en que le podría dar, cogí mi camisa y se la entregue.

—No mires

Me voltee al esconderme de su mirada sonreí.

Había un pequeño espejo pude ver su reflejo.

Parecía una pequeña niña, era muy inocente.

—Ya puedes mirar

Me di la vuelta y me topé con una sonrisa.

—Tienes un cabello muy largo

—Si lose es un poco difícil andarlo suelto entonces la mayor parte del tiempo lo tengo amarrado

— ¿Cuánto mide?

—Alrededor de dos metros

—Wow, debió llevarte años dejártelo crecer

Ella miro hacia abajo con pena.

—Me ayudarían a trenzarlo

—Claro ven para acá— hice unos leves golpees en el borde de la cama indicándole que se sentara.

Acaricie su cabello era muy suave y olía bien.

—No soy muy bueno en esto

—No importa jajá

Fue un poco complicado al principio pero lo logre su cabello de dos metros ahora se encontraba trenzado.

Amarro la parte de abajo con un lazo.

Se recostó en la cama a mi lado y se acobijo totalmente, me parecía muy tierna.

Apague las velas, la habitación era iluminada por la luna.

Estaba por dormirme cuando escuche unos leves sollozos a mi lado.

Me gire para contemplar a Lucy

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada malo es solo que, voy a ser libre por primera vez

Limpia sus lágrimas.

Me abrazo pero esta vez no me soltó, se quedó quieta, acaricie su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡Que les pareció! ¿Se merece algún Review?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero su pequeño comentario o lo que sea.**_

_**Nos leemos muy pronto.**_

_**Adiós. ;D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿A que le tienes miedo?**_

_**Día 2**_

_**POV Natsu.**_

Nos levantamos antes del amanecer, hacia un frio terrible, Lucy se encontraba profundamente dormida por lo que tuve que cargarla hasta encontrar un establo.

Mientras caminaba por las silenciosas calles me pareció un poco relajante, no había el murmullo de la gente gritando o los vendedores que trataban de llamar la atención de los compradores.

Llegamos al establo el señor apenas estaba abriendo la tienda.

—Disculpe podría vender dos de sus mejores caballos por favor

—Lo siento pero los mejores son exclusivos para los soldados

Lucy se revolvió un poco incomoda buscando calentarse.

El hombre miro a Lucy, ella seguía dormida plácidamente en mi espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede con la joven?

Pensé unos segundos mis palabras quizás si le mentía me daría un buen caballo.

—Ella está enferma necesito llevarla al próximo pueblo

El hombre la inspecciono una última vez y sonrió cálidamente.

—Venga por aquí

Entramos al establo los caballos estaban siendo alimentados.

Nos condujo hasta unos aparte, habían tres caballos color negro.

—Estos son pura sangre son los más rápidos que tenemos podrá llevar a la joven en poco tiempo

—Muchas gracias, cuanto me cobrara.

Miro detenidamente de nuevo a Lucy.

—Sera un regalo

Me subí al caballo y la cargue en mis brazos, sus manos estaban heladas las tome entre mis manos y sople para calentarlas.

Acaricie su rostro.

Me sentí extraño por dentro.

Cabalgue con velocidad hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Nos tomó alrededor de tres horas para llegar, Lucy ya se encontraba muy despierta y entusiasmada por conocer el lugar.

Nos encontrábamos en el reino de Termina o mejor conocido como el reino del comercio.

Todo se trataba de negocios y quien podía tener más dinero.

Los comerciantes luchaban entre ellos por los compradores, las personas entretenían a las personas ganaban lo mejor.

Llegamos a un pequeño establecimiento para desayunar.

La rubia se sentó a mi lado esperando a que nos atendieran lucia radiante esa mañana.

Pensé en la escena del baño, sin darme cuenta mí mirada bajo hacia donde su cicatriz de estrella, aunque no la pudiera ver ya sabía dónde se encontraba, mire en esa dirección hasta que sentí un dolor en mi pie izquierdo.

— ¡¿Diablos Lucy que crees que haces?!

—Eres un pervertido

Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre sus pechos.

Y ahí lo había entendido.

Me rasque la barbilla nervioso y le pedí una disculpa.

Los presentes me miraron de una muy mala manera, un hombre de cabello rubio se acercó a Lucy.

— ¿Señorita esta basura de hombre le está causando problemas?

Sentí mi furia crecer.

Lucy lo noto y le hablo rápido.

—N-No todo está bien señor

Cuando el hombre se alejó, la mirada de Lucy bajo.

Suspire pesadamente.

Una mujer con un velo rosado nos atendió.

Me quede impresionado era bellísima, sus ojos color azul me miraban llamando más aun mi atención.

Sentí la mirada clavada de Lucy y la mire pero rápido ella quito su vista.

—Natsu no tengo hambre

La rubia se levantó corrió hacia la salida.

Me quede anonadado no entiendo que sucedía con ella.

La camarera aun me veía expectante.

Al encontrarme de nuevo con sus ojos le sonreí, ella deslizo su velo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Puedo preguntar el nombre de esta bella señorita

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—L-Lisanna

Tome su mano y la bese.

—Es un placer

—No, el placer es mío joven…

—Natsu

Sus ojos se agrandaron

— ¿Natsu... Dragneel?

Asentí divertido

—Su alteza es un honor tenerlo por aquí

Lisanna tenía la intención de arrodillarse pero la pare, se vería un poco extraño si lo hiciera.

Me miro extraño.

—Es mejor que nadie se dé cuenta

—Claro, por favor perdóneme

— Te perdono pero a cambio tienes que pasar la tarde conmigo

— Oh será un honor, ¿pero y su acompañante?

Pensé en Lucy por unos segundos ella estaría bien por unas horas ¿cierto?

—Ella estará bien

_**POV Lucy.**_

Me recosté en la pared y respire hondo, por alguna razón mi pecho se sentía oprimido, mi buen ánimo lo estaba perdiendo y me sentía cerca de la tristeza.

Moví mi cabeza en negación.

Estaba explorando el mundo, no necesitaba de un chico que cuidara de mi podía divertirme yo sola.

O eso creí me encontraba sentada en el pasto mirando como los pájaros volaban por el cielo.

No tenía dinero, no podía entrar algún lugar a comer o comprar algo para recuerdo.

_Maldición como hubiera deseado comer algo._

Me rugió el estómago lo sujete tratando de reprimir los deseos de comida pero no lo logre.

La música lleno mis oídos busque con la mirada de donde provenía la melodía. Alrededor de la fuente se encontraba una mujer de cabellos azules bailando al ritmo de la música, saltaba de un lado al otro moviendo sus pies y sus caderas, la gente a su alrededor de reunió en ese pequeño punto, movía sus manos con gracia y jugueteaba con su velo, las pulseras de sus manos sonaban con cada movimientos igual que las tobilleras.

Las flautas sonaban con las guitarras, todo era armonioso las ganas de bailar me invadieron me puse detrás de toda la gente e inicie mi danza.

Cerré mis ojos y moví mis pies al ritmo, escuchaba como la gente aplaudía al compás, cuando abrí mis ojos la gente había echo un circulo así que la bailarina de pelo azul me miraba, me sonrió y se acercó a mí para bailar, tomo mi mano y dimos vueltas.

Nos separamos e invitamos a los presentes a hacer lo mismo.

Bailaban entre ellos la atmosfera era increíble.

Mire al público estaban pasando un buen momento lo que hizo que me llenara de felicidad.

Al terminar la canción todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente pero antes le pagaron a la bailarina de cabello azul, la cual se encontraba cansada.

Decidí seguir mi camino cuando escuche la voz de la chica llamarme.

—Oye espera

Me volví su cabello estaba desordenado y caía en su rostro.

—Debo agradecerte, con tu ayuda hemos logrado ganar más de lo que esperábamos

—Oh no hay problema

—Ten esta es tu parte

Me extendió una pequeña bolsita donde se podían ver unas monedas de oro y plata.

—No podría aceptarlo

La chica me miro con tristeza pero sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo

— ¡Entonces déjanos invitarte algo!

Mi estómago rugió y la mire apenada.

Su sonrisa se ensancho más y me tomo de la mano.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Lucy

—Que nombre más hermoso, mi nombre es Levy

Nos acercamos a los que formaban parte de la banda un hombre alto y de cabello negro se estaba despidiendo de ellos, era el triple del tamaño de Levy.

—Y este de aquí es mi novio Gajeel

El mencionado se volteo con un pequeño sonrojo, lo que me pareció tierno

—Cariño déjame presentarte a Lucy, hoy la invitaremos ya que nos fue muy bien con su ayuda

El solo asintió a las palabras de la peliazul

—Un gusto

—Igual

Sonreí, me parecían una pareja muy tierna.

Entramos a una cantina, según lo que me explico Levy le pertenecía a un viejo amigo que estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Me senté en una de las sillas que habían Levy se había cambio a un vestido color azul oscuro y adorno su cabello con un listón blanco.

—Dime Lucy que te trae por Termina, nunca te eh visto

—Estoy de paseo

— ¿Sola?

—Oh no— negué con la cabeza— vengo con Nat…. — me quede callada no había pensado en el todo este tiempo, donde estaría el ahora mismo, ¿me estará buscando?, ¿o se habrá quedado con la chica de ojos azules?

—Lucy

Al mencionar mi nombre me trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

—Vine con un chico pero él me abandono por una chica…

Levy grito y yo la mire asustada.

— ¡Típico de hombres! , si Gajeel me hiciera eso alguna vez le daría una pata en el trasero que nunca se olvidaría de mi

Reí a su comentario ya que se veía muy orgullosa de sus palabras.

Ella me miro con ternura y me sonrió.

—Sabes, si quieres podríamos acompañarte

Su voz era calmada y su mirada reflejaba compresión.

Me sentí cálida.

—Seria genial pero no quiero causarle problemas a Natsu, después de todo lo tengo que ayudar

—Entonces se lo pediremos en persona

Apareció Gajeel detrás de Levy abrazándola.

— ¡Tienes razón! , vamos Lucy tenemos que buscarlo

Mi estómago sonó.

Los dos me miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

Baje mi mirada apenada.

—Pero primero almorzaremos

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde buscándolo, me sentía preocupada.

Seguí caminando por las calles hasta encontrarlo.

Estaba abrazado de una chica, sentí una presión en mi pecho, de nuevo con ese sentimiento extraño.

Levy se acercó a mí apoyando una mano en mi hombro, la contemple con tristeza.

— ¿Lo has encontrado?

Yo solo asentí lento.

— ¿Es el de cabello rosa?

Le di una mirada aprobatoria, ella se encamino hacia él, Natsu beso a la chica en los labios y se despidió de ella.

Supe que se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Lucy te estuve buscando!

Me abrazo con fuerza, el olía a perfume de mujer.

Le dedique una sonrisa que no pude sentir realmente.

Levy toco su hombro y llamo a Gajeel.

—Natsu ellos son mis nuevo amigos te presento a Levy y Gajeel

—Un gusto gracias por cuidar de Lucy, ahora tenemos que marcharnos se está haciendo tarde hoy tendremos que viajar toda la noche hasta Rizembool

—Oh perfecto—hablo Levy—nosotros nos dirigimos allá

—En serio creí que…

Gajeel se guardó silencio al sentir como Levy pisaba su pie con fuerza.

Solo lo mire extraña y asustada.

Observe a Natsu él también me miro

— por favor…

Suspiro y asintió derrotado

— ¡Yay! Gracias

Lo abrace pero al recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana me separe bruscamente haciendo que los tres me miraran.

Tenía que quitarme esa maldita costumbre.

Nos subimos a los caballos.

Y cabalgamos hasta altas horas de la noche, sentía pesado el cuerpo tenía que descansar.

—Natsu paremos por favor

Mire a Levy la cual estaba cabeceando también.

Nos adentramos a un bosque, Gajeel prendió una pequeña fogata nos sentamos en el suelo con una mantas que nos había entregado Levy.

—Este bosque me da miedo Levy.

Ella me miro sonriendo.

—Antes yo le tenía miedo también pero después me interese mucho por las leyendas que hay

— ¿Leyendas? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Ya saben cómo la hija de la luna y el sol

Me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, Natsu tomo mi mano.

— Cuéntala enana esa no la conozco

Dijo Gajeel mientras se sentaba al lado de Levy.

Carraspeo un poco su voz e inicio el relato.

—_Hace mucho tiempo los dioses intentaron tener hijos pero nunca pudieron concebir, el sol al ver como la su esposa la luna estaba tan deprimida le prometió que tendrían una hija costara lo que costara, los años pasaron y un día la luna escucho la plegaria de una joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca, la mujer le suplicaba que salvara a su esposo de la muerte, pero la luna no podía hacer nada ya que la obscuridad significaba muerte así que ignoro a la chica. Con un sentimiento de culpa la luna le pregunto a su esposo que si podía ayudar a aquella mujer, él es la luz lo que significa vida, el accedió a curar al hombre, le entrego a la luna una pequeña botella color dorada en su interior se encontraba el elixir de la vida, lo ayudaría a curarse y ser un hombre más sano que antes. Cayó la noche y la luna escucho de nuevo las plegarias de la mujer, fue cuando la luna le hablo:_

—_Le darás esto a tu esposo y sanara _

_La mujer muy agradecida le prometió a la luna que la recompensaría por su ayuda._

_Aquella mujer quedó embarazada su familia estaba alegre, pero en ese entonces una terrible guerra apareció, el hombre se fue a luchar para protegerlos pero el murió en combate la mujer no lo resistió lo que hizo que su parto se acelerara, al dar a luz la bebé nació muerta y la madre murió al tenerla. Los aldeanos al enterarse de su muerte enterraron a los cadáveres en la montaña más alta que había. La luna observo todo cuando las personas se fueron bajo del cielo a orar por las almas perdidas._

_Pero sintió el alma de la bebé luchar por seguir viva rápido la sostuvo en sus brazos, la limpio con cuidado, corrió al encuentro con su esposo para que la reviviera. _

_Ayudaron a que la niña viviera de nuevo, sus mejillas eran de color rosa y su cabello dorado._

_La luna y el sol estaban muy felices por la bebé pero no podrían cuidar de ella, se la entregaron a unos monjes para que cuidaran de ella._

_Al paso del tiempo la niña fue creciendo su cabello largo color dorado era lo que más la caracterizaba siempre jugaba y sonreía, los poderes que sus padres le heredaron se comenzaron a manifestar._

_Un día un hombre muy malherido murió en la puerta del templo. _

_Querían apartar a la niña para que no viera aquella escena pero ella estaba muy curiosa._

_Apoyo sus pequeñas manos en donde se encontraba el corazón del hombre y cerro sus ojos su cabello brillaba y desprendía polvo de oro._

_Cuando su cabello dejo de brillar, él hombre empezó a respirar de nuevo sus heridas estaban sanadas y podía moverse con facilidad._

_Desde ese día adoraron a esa niña como un Dios, el hombre no se quedó callado ya que muchas personas llegaban todos los días a ser curados y revivir una persona que acababa de morir. Ponían mucha presión en la niña._

_Los rumores se siguieron expandiendo como fuego y llego oídos de un poderoso rey que quería tener todo el poder que pudiera, llego al templo y ordeno que le dieran a la niña, los monjes se negaron y la escondieron, los pobres pagaron por su negación no quedo nadie vivo, lo que el rey quería era su cabello, al encontrarla la tomo del cabello y lo corto. _

_Froto el cabello contra el pero al notar que no se sentía más poderoso se llenó de ira tomo a la niña y planeo matarla pero, de un pronto a otro su corazón dejo de latir, la niña toco donde estaba su corazón haciendo que este dejara de latir._

_Lamentablemente ella también heredo los poderes de su madre, heredo el derecho de la muerte._

_Solo con tocarlo ella podría matar a cualquier ser vivo que se interpusiera en su camino. Sólo un soldado quedo vivo ella le pidió ayuda pero tuvo mucho miedo de tocarla así que huyo lejos de ella._

_Algunas personas dicen que sigue viva y la han visto, otros que los dioses la rescataron._

— Yo estoy segura que sigue porque ella contenía el elixir de la inmortalidad y muchos poderes más.

— ¿Hace cuantos sucedió eso?— pregunto un aturdido Natsu

—Hace un siglo...

Natsu me miro estupefacto.

Me sentí incomoda sentí unas fuertes ganas de llorar me levante y corrí con todo lo que daban mis piernas, me tropecé en una rama y me encogí en el suelo a llorar.

Escuche como Natsu me buscaba gritando mi nombre, me levante de nuevo y trate de perderme en el bosque.

Escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, gritos e imágenes me golpearon mentalmente.

—NO NO NO NO ESO NUNCA PASO

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, logre llegar hasta una colina, la luna llena se alzaba ante mí.

Sostuve mi cabeza en mis manos y me arrodille de dolor. Sentía mis lágrimas bajar rápido.

Trate de contener mis emociones y lo logre sentí como me bloquee, de pronto no sentía nada de dolor, sentí como la briza acariciaba mi cabello.

Aquellas imágenes ya habían desaparecido y como las voces cada vez hablaban más bajo.

Sentí la presencia de Natsu llegar se veía exhausto estaba muy sudado y su expresión era de una muy sorprendida.

—Eso nunca paso… no lo recuerdo

— ¿Entonces porque saliste corriendo? , ¡Que estas escondiendo Lucy!

Mire a la luna, mi querida madre la que no le había interesado por años.

—Natsu… ¿Le tienes miedo a los dioses?

—No, te tengo miedo a ti

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Buenasssss *-* perdón por no haber actualizado rápido , falta de inspiración pero aquí esta :D , sus reviews han sido de lo mejor gracias y también gracias a todas las pesonas que han lo han agregado a favoritos y lo siguen! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado si es asi háganmelo saber en un Review.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


End file.
